


Just Another Rainy Night

by halcyonnightsandsweetnothings



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doctor Haruno Sakura, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, POV Haruno Sakura, Romance, SasuSaku Fan Day, SasuSaku Month 2020, Sleep Deprivation, Strong Haruno Sakura, Tumblr: sasusakumonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonnightsandsweetnothings/pseuds/halcyonnightsandsweetnothings
Summary: Rainy nights never failed to make her reminiscent of the past. Once, it was haunting, but now, it's something of a comfort for her. Knowing that gone were those dark days and what awaits them is a future to be spent together.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Just Another Rainy Night

It was just another rainy night when a call from the hospital stopped Sakura dead in her tracks. She was set to go see her husband after pulling two double shifts at the hospital but just as she was about to step one foot inside their humble abode, a medic nin sent from the hospital to fetch her immediately made himself known and called for her, stating an emergency that required her expertise. Even with exhaustion dripping from her very person, her heart wasn't able to bear not heeding the call, and immediately went back to where she just got back from. 

It was a tedious job, being the head of the hospital. Many times did she spend cold nights inside the hospital, trying to save lives as much as she can, making use of all her might and skills. The nights get colder as hours pass by, but the reminder of the warmth that awaits her at home gives her more than enough drive to push through, and do her best. 

This warmth never failed to remind her that she too, like her patients, has a loved one to return to.  
And spend the years of her life with.

It was a cold night, and she could barely keep her eyes from drooping, but it was a good night nonetheless. Exhausting yes, but fulfilling. An ANBU team was ambushed but thankfully, only the captain was severely injured. The other members of the team were able to get away with minor injuries. Still, she did her best as always. She pushed herself to make sure that whatever injury inflicted will not leave a mark, and all members were safe and treated properly.

After leaving the hospital, she sighed and began to think about the life that she had right now. Of how a lost love was able to resurface and make itself known. How a love lost was not actually lost, just buried deep. But the buried feelings grew, and taught them, gave them, what the years spent without the comfort of each other had failed to bless them. Of how broken things were able to mend. And how feelings that once fell apart were able to fall back into place.

Rainy nights never failed to make her reminiscent of the past. Once, it was haunting, but now, it's something of a comfort for her. Knowing that gone were those dark days and what awaits them is a future to be spent together.

After reaching their shared abode, she immediately slipped of her boots, and took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. She felt the exhaustion from her work weighing upon her. Wobbling slightly, she felt faint and was about to collapse until the tall form of her husband ghosted upon her, and helped keep her steady, tugging her close to his body.

"Another emergency?" Sasuke asked, his eyes trailing over her own.

"Hai. Just an ANBU team ambushed. luckily, there were no casualties." Sakura answered, yawning slightly, exhaustion seeping from her figure. Her pale, wobbly form gave away her dissheveled state. 

Sasuke noticed this and immediately led her to their room, taking it upon himself to let her get the rest that she needs and deserves. He helped her change into a comfier set of clothes, all the whilst trying to keep her steady and awake.

"You really have to take care of yourself more, you know?" He grumbled, concern dripping from his voice as he muttered to himself about how she as a medic should be aware of her limits. His eyes shone with the littlest hint of love as he helped her change.

"It can't be helped, Sasuke-kun. Besides, I have you to take care of me here." Sakura said cheekily, lifting a hand to touch Sasuke's face endearingly, and looking at him with her heavy and somnolent eyes. 

"Hn." Sasuke smirked lazily, and eventually tugged her to their bed, helping her lay down whilst making sure that she feels comfortable and at ease. After he settled down, he pulled the silk comforter over them, and faced her, lifting a hand to clear her face from her own soft, pink locks. 

Sakura, already drifting in and out of sleep, drowsily hugged him and placed her head just over his shoulder, muttering some incoherent words that Sasuke failed to make sense of. Placing a soft, affectionate kiss on the top of her head, Sasuke said his good night and soon drifted off to sleep. 

It was another rainy night; spent cooped in the arms of their beloved, snug and at home. The rain outside was pouring their way down from the sky, obscuring the stars. But the stars are there.

Just Another Rainy Night.


End file.
